Soul of the Jade Ouroboros
by TheMasterPlan7823
Summary: Nathair is a sick man, a disease that will kill him in eight years is already in effect, and he's tired of it. In order to seek the cure, he must enlist the help of a mad devil and go through bullet hell to finally end his pain


"No... Already read that one... Why haven't I burned this one yet?!" I threw the books behind me as fast as I could pull them out.

You'd think a library, that's big enough to classified as a grand ballroom if we took away the bookshelves mind you, would have something on this damned affliction of mine. If I just knew what to look for...

"Master, are you okay?" A head full of green hair poked her pretty head through the door.

"I'm fine, Olga. Just a little... frustrated." It's difficult lying to a girl like her, especially when she starts glaring.

The room grew uncomfortably silent for a moment, it wasn't because of the ever present sexual tension, I'll tell you that. She has a way of getting answers out of me, even when I try my damnedest to keep my secrets. Olga is the kind of person that you'd assume to be psychic, and you'd be kinda right. She's always reading tarot cards and tea leaves. She read my cards and ended with the tower, meaning an unexpected and disruptive change will occur in the near future.

"Maybe you should take it easy, you've been working too hard." She said.

I'd normally admire her for trying to help, but I don't have time for breaks. I stumbled to my desk and slammed my hands down on it.

"You think that I don't want to!?" I shouted.

"Sir?" Olga reached her hand out to touch me, when she did, I smacked it away and swept my arms across the table, knocking all on it over.

"I can't afford to be lax! I've been waiting for a solution to fall into my lap for six damn years!" I screamed, turning to her.

"Nathair, your face..." She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Like what you see?" I sarcastically asked.

A fourth of my body is covered in green scales, my left pupil is slanted, and I'm forced to dress like it's winter whenever I get out of bed. I'm turning into a lizard! Funnily enough, I've developed cyrokenetic abilities because of this strain, only getting more powerful with each year of practice.

"I...I'm sorry, I haven't been sleeping much. Bound to be a little grouchy." I mumbled.

"Yes, it certainly seems that way." Olga tried easing the atmosphere.

I just need a lead, somewhere to start pulling threads.

"Nathair, I think I have the solution, or rather, someone else has the solution." Olga said.

"How long have you been sitting on this information?" I asked coldly.

Olga said nothing, instead reaching for a dusty tome that I somehow overlooked. The book was on some of the oldest and most powerful families in all of Gensokyo. Olga flipped to a page that read 'Scarlet Devils' at the top.

"The Scarlet Devil mansion, moves around to a different location every year." The page read.

I remember, it was when I first discovered I had this disease that Remilia Scarlet, mistress of the manor, decided that she really didn't like the sun. So she covered the sky in a red mist to satiate her appetite of blood. Then a certain Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame put a stop to the vampire's schemes. I was twelve then, my mother and father set out to find a cure for their sick child, only to never return. It wasn't until last year when I realized that the worst had come to pass, and that I must find this cure myself.

"So, you expect me to walk to a teleporting mansion?" I asked.

Without further words, Olga had violently shoved a strange looking necklace into my face, after recuperating, I saw that it was made from silver with a glowing green gem in the center of a small disc.

"How will this help me? It's just fancy jewelry, am I to sell it or..." I said.

"That..." Olga said, placing a finger on the gem. "Will get you to anywhere you need, definitely faster than walking."

Will this truly help me? I placed it around my neck, under my neckerchief. 'What if this will make me-'

The second I thought of the word 'fly', my feet detached themselves from the ground and held me in midair.

"Think of a direction, it should send you there." Olga explained. "Even to the very spot of where you need to go, for example, that sushi place by Charlie's."

Maybe I should be outside to use this first, just to be safe. After grabbing my black trilby and silver scarf, I walked outside of the manor and stared into the starless night sky, the full moon was the only thing that shone.

"Master, you should take this too." Olga stood at my side and handed me what looked like the hilt of a katana, wrapped in dark green fabric.

"I think it's missing a few parts." I joked in deadpan.

"You have ice powers, right?" She asked.

So, it's not that that I need a blade, I just need to make my own? I concentrate my power through the small piece of metal and, in the most beautiful fashion, the water molecules in the air froze, making two curved blades, one served as the cutting edge, the part that could be properly described as a sword. The second is maybe a third its size, a mix of offense and defense, both blades are a pale blue and translucent.

"Thanks..." Was the last thing I said to Olga before setting the necklace to the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

BGM: Karakuri Burst - Wotamin & Vivian

The wind whipped coldly at my cheeks, I had to hold on to my hat just to keep in from falling off. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and I am definitely enjoying the view, everyone is the size of an ant from up here. I've heard that evil spirits show up at this time of night, ready to pounce on unsuspecting travelers. Might make for some good target practice.

"And here's customer number one!" I shouted when said spirits appeared.

A few resembled a cartoon ghost with a single eye, tongue stuck out in a childish fashion, and wearing those triangle headbands that a shrine maiden would wear. Others appeared to be fairies of varying clothing and hair colors, and some were just floating orbs that continually shot energy bolts in my direction. I smirked as I dashed past them, some spinning out, some scratching their heads in confusion. It mattered little, so I waved my hand sarcastically in response.

"Ciao!" I shouted before waving my hand and conjured a crescent shaped ice blade. Launching it and cutting through at least seven hostiles.

Leaving the shattering opposition, I bolted to the Scarlet Mansion. Leaving a wake of frozen carnage behind me, is this how it feels? It's like... Well, I don't know what it feels like, all I know is that I love this. The sound of wind against my ears, the adrenaline flowing through my veins, it's good to be out of the house.

"Well, we're off to a good start..." I say as the sight of a large house comes into view.

It wasn't a question of where, but when. Then the thought occurred to me, why not just think of a place that could fix me? I need to get this done, then I'll find this place, and be rid of this blight. I glide down to the grounds in front of the manner, dust myself off, and walk towards the doors.

"Okay, we walk in, scope for the library, and I'll ask real fuckin' nice for-"

"I'd advise you to mind your tongue if you are going to be speaking to my master."

BGM: Master of Time with the Luna Dial - S.H.O

I quickly spin on my heel and behold the maid with grey hair, in her left hand, a pocket watch, in her right, a silver dagger.

"Oooooh, am I supposed to be intimidated?" I taunt. "Yeah, a chick in a frilly dress is really the scariest thing."

The maid says nothing, only raising her hand and making three more daggers appear in her hand.

"You should be."

I dodged her thrown knives and get ready for an up close encounter. She dashed to me, spinning around and kicking at my face, only for me to grab her leg and yank her towards me.

"If only women would do this to me more often." I sneer as I encase the girls legs in ice.

"Damn you!" She shouted as she pulled out her pocket watch and pressing the button on top.

I blinked, when I opened my eyes, the girl had her legs free and ice shards around her feet. My smirk turned to a scowl.

"Oh, I see what's up... A magic pocket watch capable of stopping time."

"Indeed, if you wish to keep your miserable life, then you will turn around and lea-" Before she could finish her sentence, I shot the watch from her hand with a well placed ice bolt.

"Now, how about we skip the foreplay and get to the fun stuff?" I chuckle, spinning the hilt and forming the blades.

I darted to the girl, stopping her from reaching her cheat device. I slashed viciously downward, the girl narrowly dodging the strike. With a little bit of distance, I snagged the pocket watch from the ground and brandished my spoils.

"Not so tough without your toy, aren't you?!"

I pressed the button when the girl was but a foot away from me. First, I smirked, then I chuckled, then I laughed, harder, louder, and gripping my hair.

"Useless... useless, useless, useless, UselessUsLesSuSeLEssUSELESSUSELESSUSELESS!" I cackled as I punched the girl, again and again and again, dark circles appearing where my fists landed. I ended with a hard punch between the eyes.

"And... time marches on." I whisper as I pressed the button again, the girl spiraling to the floor.

The girl painfully stared in disbelief, she kept repeating that 'it's not possible'.

"Oh, believe it." I said as I threw the stop watch back to its owner.

I'll just introduce myself, after kicking the doors so hard that they flew off of their hinges, I looked around for a bit before figuring out where the dining hall is.

* * *

 **Hey there! If you just finished this, congrats! You just sat through my attempt to retcon the past, for those of you who have stuck with me from early on, you might remember that I wrote a story called 'Search for a Cure'. If it wasn't already obvious, I deleted that story because I became more self aware of my bad writing, so I made this as a sort of apology for those still in therapy. Your welcome~!**

 **Also, I'm gonna need a list of voice actors for the other characters. The only voice that I've decided on was Byrn Apprill and Aoi Yuki for Flandre**


End file.
